Bakery Customers
by Miraculousfanlove
Summary: Marinette wonders if she has run into Alya, Nino, and Adrien before they became friends. As she searches her memory, she realizes that they've all visited her parents bakery before. (And made quite the impression) Cute little fic that I'm writing. No identity reveal, romance, or drama.
1. The Paranoid Blonde Boy

Chapter 1: The Blonde Haired Boy

Alya, Nino, Adrien, and Marinette sit around the fireplace on a fall evening. "I still can't believe that we've never run into each other before." Marinette was saying.

"I was in another state." Alya replied.

"Yeah, but Nino lives just around the corner. And Adrien's face is on a **billboard**. And I still hadn't heard of him!"

Adrien glanced outside Marinette's window to find, sure enough, a billboard with his face on it directly opposite the bakery.

"Well, my father kept me pretty hidden. I don't think people knew I lived in Paris prior to last year." Adrien said, remembering his indoor photoshoots.

His father never let him go outside in those years. He did remember one time that he went out. He was six and he went to a nearby bakery for the best bread he'd ever ate in the world. The bread tasted like...the bread at the Dupain-Cheng Bakery! "Hey Marinette! Was your parents bakery called Dupain Bread Co.?"

"Yes!" Marinette said. Her mom hadn't always been a baker. When she was a kid, her dad had given her and her mom baking lessons. It hadn't been until 6

years ago that her dad changed the sign to read Dupain-Cheng Bakery. "Why do you ask?" she asked.

"I went there as a kid. Best bread ever!" Adrien replied.

"Oh yes! I remember! You're the blonde haired boy! With zero social skills!"

"Yeah. That's me! The socially-awkward 6 year old!" Adrien said laughing.

She began to recount the memory.

"I was five years old and I was making bread with my parents in the bakery. Then this limousine pulls up and this younger version of your bodyguard steps out. My dad was worried that he was coming to rob the bakery or something so he shooed us away. I ran up the stairs and peeked my head around the corner to see a little boy with blonde hair. You walked up to the counter and my dad offered you a sample and you knocked it out of his hands and started ranting about some movie where someone was poisoned!"

"Hey! That was the only movie I'd ever seen!" Adrien said.

"Either way you came across as a paranoid 6 year-old." Marinette explained.

"Anyway, then my dad asked you your name and you mumbled something about Gabriel Agreste so then my dad just gave up and gave you the bread for free. He was very confused."

"Sorry about that. How much did your bread cost back then? I'll pay you back!" Adrien reached into his pocket for his wallet.

"No it's fine. You eat a lot of bread free here, even now. My parents don't mind."

Marinette said politely.

"So you guys met each other before! That's cool. Now that I think about it maybe I came to Dupain Bread Co. as a kid. I'll ask my mom." Nino said.

"Yeah, you guys should be getting home. Good night!" Marinette led them out the door. That night she wondered if maybe she had seen her friends before they had technically met. She pondered this thought before drifting off to sleep.

Note: See you next time for Nino's chapter! 


	2. The Boy With The Headphones

Chapter 2: The Boy With The Headphones

The next day was the start of fall break. Marinette woke up at 10 AM and called Alya.

"Why did you have to wake me up? This better be good."

"Alya! Sorry to wake you but I think I remember Nino visiting the bakery! Call him and meet me here, ASAP."

In a few minutes Nino was at her house. (he did live just a few blocks away) When Alya and Adrien showed up Marinette started recounting her story.

"So it's a Saturday morning and I'm starting my 1st Grade homework. I'm sitting in the bakery and a little boy knocks on the door. It was you Nino. My parents weren't down in the bakery yet so I let you in and ran to get them. When I came down you had your headphones on and were listening to music. My dad asked you what you wanted and you yelled, 'what!' really loudly but didn't pause your music or anything. My dad asked you to take off your headphones but you refused."

"Hey! That was my security object!" Nino objected.

"You could've just worn them around your neck like you do now!" Marinette pointed out.

"I guess Nino didn't have common sense back then." Adrien joked.

"Hey! Why are you being so mean bro?"

"It was a joke!"

"Ugh. Can I finish my story?" Marinette asked.

"Yes. Please. Sorry Marinette." Adrien said politely.

"Thank you. Anyway, my dad tried to talk to you but you couldn't hear him. My mom walked over and tried to talk to you but you just wouldn't take your headphones off! Meanwhile, I was really frustrated with my homework and couldn't figure out my mathematics problem. So I screamed really loud and-"

"Wow Marinette. I can't imagine you screaming. You never scream." Adrien pointed out.

"WILL SOMEONE LET ME FINISH MY STORY?!"

"And can you imagine her screaming now Adrien?" Alya asked innocently.

"Yes. Thanks." Adrien said sarcastically.

"Can you guys stop talking?" Marinette said through gritted teeth.

"Yes. Sorry Marinette." Alya apologized.

"Anyway I screamed and Nino walked over, looked at my math problem, took off his headphones and walked me through the problem."

"Aww. My boyfriend is so nice." Alya said.

"So Nino did know how to take off his headphones!" Adrien said.

"Hey!"

"Just kidding bro."

"Anyway, it was nice because my parents aren't very good at math. So my dad put his top selling pastries in a bag and gave them to you for free."

"Your parents couldn't do 1st grade math?"

"They're bakers, not mathematicians!"

They chuckled and continued to eat the breakfast pastries that had been prepared for them.

"Too bad you and I never ran into each other. I was in Normandy back then." Alya said sadly.

*Normandy: A state West of France

"Aww. It's ok Alya. We are friends now. That's all that matters."

They hugged each other.

But Marinette wondered if she _**had **_run into Alya before.

Note: See you next time for Alya's chapter! I was planning on making you wait for this chapter but I was too excited!


	3. The Girl Who Disappeared

Chapter 3: The Girl Who Disappeared

The next morning, Marinette woke up early. She couldn't stop replaying the sad face Alya had made the previous day. It reminded her of someone. It reminded her of a foggy and distant memory that stayed with her throughout the years. She couldn't remember the scene, but every once in a while, in her dreams she would hear a woman saying, "Sweetie, time to go." and hear a little girl burst into tears. She couldn't tell if this girl was her or someone else. Whoever it was, she was bawling. The memory was always accompanied by a wave of sadness washing over her. She never quite knew why.

Alya woke up at 5. She had just had a nightmare. There was something about Marinette saying, "Aww. It's okay Alya." that was familiar. That night she fell asleep thinking about it and had the worst nightmare. She was playing with a little girl and they were laughing together. Then she had this awful pit in her stomach and a monster grabbed her and yanked her away from her friend. The dream seemed awfully real and she wondered if it was her memory, dramatized by her mind as a little girl. Either way, Marinette and that little girl acted and sounded awfully alike…

Finally, Marinette has a breakthrough. She scrolled through her contacts and was seconds away from calling Alya when she got an incoming call, from Alya.

"I figured it out!" they said in unison.

"Figured what out?" they asked simultaneously.

"We've met before!" they explained concomitantly.

"Call the group!" they ordered concurrently.

"No wonder we are such good friends!" they exclaimed in chorus.

In a few minutes, the whole gang was over and Alya and Marinette were ready to tell their story.

"You start." Marinette said.

"I don't remember the beginning. You first." Alya said.

"Ok! So we are really little and the bakery has just opened. Then this little girl and her mom walk into our bakery for breakfast. Since your mom was a food critic back then, she let you play with me while she examined Mom and Dad's pastries. You and I played kitchen and really hit it off!"

"My mom couldn't stay long, so after half an hour, it was time to leave. We weren't really supposed to go back to any of the places we visited since we were supposed to cover Paris in 6 days, but I begged my mom to come back so we came for breakfast every day."Plagg

"One day, when your mom told you it was time to go you started crying. I didn't know why you cried _today_ but later I realized it was because you were leaving forever."

"Yeah. I missed you."

"But now we are reunited!" Marinette exclaimed.

"Yeah. Crazy, isn't it?" Alya asked.

"Totally." Adrien said.

"You are inseparable." Nino said.

"Best friends forever? Pinky promise?" Marinette asked sticking her pinky out.

"Forever." Alya agreed.


End file.
